Silly Little Kitty
by splitthedeck
Summary: Alfred comes home from work expecting to get a warm meal and some loving kisses- instead he receives a much more kinky gift. Is anything better than Arthur with kitty ears and a tail? USUK AmericaxEngland PWP


**WARNING: Adult content/ slash/ Lemons/ don' t like don't read **

**Pairing: UsUk / AmericxEngland/ AlfredxArthur (in that order)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of its characters**

Alfred stared dumb founded at the door in front of him, there was a sign that clearly stated that he was not allowed to come in. "ALFRED GO AWAY" it clearly stated in red bolded letters. What the hell was up with that? He had come home from work after a rather boring day hoping to have a nice warm, though disgusting, meal waiting for him, and a sweet kiss from his tea flavored boyfriend. Instead his got this. A sign that told him to go away? That pissed him off greatly and he knocked angrily on the door, his sky blue eyes narrowed.

"Arthur. Why the hell is this door locked?" He grunted.

It took Arthur a moment to answer, and his voice was muffled, and slightly rough, "N-no reason! I was just- uhm- I was just cleaning! Didn't want to bother you is all"

"Arthur." Alfred glared at the white wood in front of him. "Open this door right now, and stop lying to me, or I will remove your cooking priveledges and break the oven.

"Oh God. You wouldn't." Arthur whimpered from behind the door.

"I would. Now open up." With a triumphant smirk, Alfred felt the door knob loosen, and watched as his lover came into view. A shock went immediately down his trowsers. "...w-What the-" He had no chance to finish his sentence before the door was shut in his face again.

"I don't care about the oven." Arthur decided, "Just- You can't come in." He was terribly spooked by the appalled look on Alfred's face.

"Come on baby." Alfred's voice softened and he leaned his forehead against the door. "You look very dashing. Won't you let me in?" He could still feel a warmth growing at his lower half as he remembered what he had just seen.

"...You're going to make fun of me." Arthur whimpered. Alfred could tell that he was flushing bright red.

"Of course not Sweet tea, will you open the door for me? I'm tired from work, and I just want to take a nap..." His eyes glinted mischievously and Arthur nodded believing him, as he opened the door a crack.

"You're really that tired?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Alfred smiled through the crack at him. His eyes warm, and sweet as honey.

"W-Well, alright then. But this is only to let you take a nap?" His green eyes questioned, dark brow furrowed.

"Yes baby." Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "I'll take a nap." He smiled softly at his lover, as Arthur carefully opened the door, flushing and looking anywhere but at his lover. Alfred had to suppress a moan of delight as he stepped into the room and his eyes openly roamed the body of the man in front of him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of short skin tight black underwear and his cheeks flushed adorably. The most fascinating things about his outfit was not the little nipple rings that seemed to have magically appeared since this morning, or the small black marks tattooing his cheeks, but the long black twitching tail, that protruded from his ass, and the fluffly black triange shaped ears that were flattened adorably against his head.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Arthur's tail flicked, and his green eyes looked pitifully up at his lover, unaware of the turmoil within the American's pants- Mind.

He wanted to ask what had happened- he was extremely curious, but he just leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lovers lips. "I can't sleep without you beside me." he purred softly into his ear, his hand reaching out to gently carress Arthur's shoulder, and slip carefully down his back to his ass which he squeezed softly. It was so warm and plump and soft that it sent absolute shivers of pleasure through his body.

"A-Alfred" Arthur flushed bright red, hitting his chest, "Don't touch there. I'm serious. If you don't get into bed this moment- I'll- I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Alfred leaned down to suckle softly on Arthur's neck. He wondered absent mindedly if it would bring the other man pleasure to have his cat ears sucked on. That seemed a little weird, but he leaned up to try it anyway, his tongue flicking across one. Arthur let out a suprised whimper and shot his hands up to hide his ears.

"I-I'll hit you! I'll hit you really really hard." Was All Arthur could come up with as Alfred's free hand moved down to the other side of his ass, and he was thoroughly squeezed. Alfred let out a breathless chuckle and he blew softly into one of Arthur's ears. The wind made him shiver uncontrollably and his lips parted in an 'o'

"Let's play little kitty." Alfred hummed, moving his head to suck softly on Arthur's adams apple.

"I'm not a-"

Alfred's hand curled around the tail and tugged up causing Arthur to let out a moan. "You're not a what?"

I'm not a cat- Arthur thought as the hand left his tail and grabbed at his ass again. Alfred was having quite a bit of fun stretching his cheeks apart and gliding his fingers in between them for only a moment at a time, before rolling the plump rump in his hands.

"How did you get like this baby?" Alfred moaned as he carefully rolled his hips foreward his crotch rubbing against Arthur's stomach, letting him know how much Alfred wanted him, how hard Alfred was going to take him. Arthur gasped in surprise and moaned softly.

"I- " he moaned again as the fingers brushed his hole through the fabric. "I was trying out a spell to make a pet cat for when I get lonely and you're at" another moan, "w-work, but it didn't work and now I'm- Half cat." His back arched into Alfred's touch, ass sticking warmly into his hands.

"You wanna play on the bed, kitty?" Alfred purred as his hands tugged down on the waist band of Arthur's underwear, the tight material sliding halfway down his rump, getting caught on his tail. Alfred would have to do something about that. He picked up his lover and set him carefully on the bed, spreading his legs wide apart. "Don't move." He rasped as he pulled out a pocket knife. Arthur yelped in alarm, but did as he was told, thighs quivering, his privates facing towards his lover, completely covered by soft black fabric.

"Careful" he hissed as he felt the pressure of the boxers begin to peel away. Alfred was cutting away his clothes, and it sent wild hotness straight to his crotch. What if he cut him? What then

"G-od" Arthur moaned softly as they finally fell around him, in two neat pieces. His cock ached and Alfred eyed it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. "Don't stare" Arthur moved to close his legs but Alfred tsked.

"Uh uh uh" he shook his finger, crawling onto the bed and pushing arthur down, spreading his thighs even wider to reveal all of him. "I wanna see your most juicy parts." he leaned down and pressed a swift lick to Arthur's balls, sending him in a jittery purr.

"Just let me touch you baby" Alfred rasped sensually, his fingers tracing from Arthur's balls to his tail and back again, pausing to take extra time to fondle the twitching hole that begged him to come inside. "You're hole is telling me it wants me." Alfred moaned, his finger pressing lightly to the puckered flesh.

"I-Its not." Arthur flushed, moaning at the sensation.

"It's hungry." Alfred smirked, and flicked his finger across it slowly, sliding it sensually around it, and loving the way it twiched more. With fascination he watched it quiver.

"D-Don't tease." Arthur whimpered, his back arching slightly. Alfred smirked, cereluen blue eyes twinkling mischievously, as he grabbed Arthur's hips and lifted them up til he was bent in a very revieling position, hands gripping the bed for support. Alfred then brought his tongue down to the twitching entrance, wanting to feel it welcome him inside, seeming to tell him it wanted more, it wanted him to tongue fuck it- rim it til his little green eyed kitty was purring and crying and begging for more.

"Let's play." Alfred moaned as he slipped his tongue partway inside. The heat was glorious, the taste sweet and tangy and- oh god- Arthur had been masturbating. He could taste the orange flavored lube inside him- he must've used a dildo, his insides were all warm and stretched, and it made Alfred harden even more. He stuck his tongue in all the way, nose brushing against Arthur's balls, as he dove in and out in and out, causing the blond haired beauty beneath him to writhe and moan.

"A-Alfred" He whimpered, back arching as the hotness inside him twitched and swirled and oh god- how far did he reaaaaaach?

"Yes baby" The vibrations from his tongue inside him- even though his words were muffled- made Arthur go absolutely wild, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Alfred's eyes narrowed in delight, "you like that?" he purred, tongue shlorping inside him. "You like when I taaaaaalk." The word sent Arthur into fits of pants and moans, "no-No more please." he whimpered, his tail twitching and writhing, wrapping around Alfred's thigh. "Can you do anything with that tail?" Alfred smirked mischievously and Arthur's mind seemed to click around an answer as the fluffy rope reached down to tease Alfred's crotch.

He moaned and twitched, bucking his lips into the touch, his tongue still deeply inside his lover. This was a new position. A delicously weird position.

"Faster baby." he purred, fucking his hole quicker, twisting his tongue inside him. The tail complied, twirling and teasing as fast as Arthur's mind could with his hole being teased like that. It all was too hot and pleasure- and delicous and- Arthur's mind went blank

"I'm gon-" he was about to warn his lover when he felt a firm grip on his cock, stopping him from spilling.

"No." Alfred replied firmly, lowering his lover down on the bed. "You won't come until I've put this inside you." He slid a hand down his chest, and rested it on his private area. There was a very noticable tent and Alfred spread his legs. "Unzip me with your teeth." He purred. Arthur couldn't think of anything but having the warm hard delicous cock inside him, twitching and thrusting, and making him feel special and whole.

His hands reached out to aid in his endeavor, but Alfred grabbed his wrists and stopped him. "Just your mouth." He purred. Arthur moaned as his nose pressed into the hard bulge, he loved the smell of Alfred's sex. It was intoxicating and heady- and just- absolutely delicous. He nuzzled into it for a moment, causing his lover to moan and urge him on. "Open it." He gasped.

Arthur complied, his tongue slipping around the button to undo it before his teeth caught the zipper and slowly dragged it down.

"Good boy." Alfred moaned, releasing his wrists and allowing him to pull down his boxer's fabric enough to reviel the pink and twitching organ.

"I want..." Arthur flushed as he looked up at his lover, "I want you inside me." He whimpered. His cat ears were back in a beggin pose, tail swirling in excited circles. Alfred couldn't take it any more and flipped him over, grabbing his hips and pulling them back.

"Sorry Sweet tea. No lube- Can't wait." He grunted before spitting in his palm and lubricating his cock. He carefully pressed it inside his already loose insides. It was so tight and hot and warm he couldn't help but moan and thrust all the way in in one swift movement. Arthur let out a pained gasp, back arching.

"n-not so rough."

"But I know you like it that way baby, just let me take care of you." Alfred thrusted again and Arthur let out a strangled moan, his body already overflowing with pleasure. More thrusts were placed, and with each one a more beautiful moan escaped Arthurs lips. He was a writhing mess, his tail twitching, eyes wild, hair mussed. And Alfred loved it.

"I-I'm gonna~" Arthur warned- this time Alfred didn't stop him as he shot his load across the bed, back arching, eyes seeing nothing but stars. He panted afterwards as Alfred shot his own cum inside him, the tightness being too much to handle.

"That.. was amazing..." Alfred panted, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm, before pulling out. Arthur sprawled across the bed, back arched slightly still, body suddenly going lax.

"It was." He sighed reaching up to kiss Alfred lovingly. Alfred sighed happily pressing loving kisses all over his face.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Silly little kitty- I love you most."

**shameless smut is shameless- but hey! I had fun writing it! / I hope you all enjoyed it ;) because I sure did**


End file.
